


Everything Black

by Amabsis



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Why Did I Write This?, ectober, ectober week, kinda rushed, post PP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Ectober Week Day 4- Darkness
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985615
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to do with this.

Darkness

That’s all he could see. His enhanced sight wouldn’t help him because he was blindfolded. He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t attack because his ghost sense hadn’t gone off. 

He tried putting the pieces of what had just happened to him together. He remembered going to bed at a decent time after dealing with some low level ghosts and then all of a sudden waking up in a moving vehicle of some sort. Currently, he was sitting in some chair and tied up by what he assumed were ropes. He figured that, for whatever reason, he was being kidnapped. And frankly they were driving way too fast for comfort.

Then, the vehicle suddenly stopped. He heard the murmur of some voices, but couldn’t decipher what they were saying. He felt himself moving again, but this time it was only his chair. At this point he wasn’t really bothered, since he knew he probably could escape at any time. However, he did want to stick around for a bit. After all, he was curious to see who would try to kidnap a half ghost hybrid with the classic rope and chair.

A couple of minutes later, he heard a door click open, and then shut. So now he was in some kind of room. Ok then. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He heard some kind of machine whirling caught his attention and the murmurs from before stopped. Then all of sudden, he was put down and the ropes around him loosed. He heard footsteps getting further away from him, and another door shutting. 

He then took off his blindfold and looked around. It was almost as dark as it was with the blindfold on, but at least he could see the walls of whatever place he was in. He took a couple of steps and walked around to explore, until he found the door that he assumed whoever brought him here had left through.

He was ready to transform if worse came to worst, and had an ectobalst at the ready, so he grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. What happened next, was something he never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!” a thousand voices screeched. He almost transformed then and there until he realized what was going on. He let the blast fizzle out, and looked around the dome shaped room. 

First, he saw his family. His parents and sister in the middle of the room. Then, he saw Sam and Tucker right beside him. He looked around for more familiar faces, and saw his classmates, teachers and regular citizens that he regularly saw while he was fighting, everyone wearing glow sticks.He stood there in shock still taking in what had just occurred.

“Wait...what?” was all he managed to say. He heard a few snickers, but was still confused as to what was going on. Sam came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday. Come on, let’s go celebrate!” she said with a grin. Danny was happy to follow her lead, taking in the room around them as they walked. It was still dark, but a bit brighter than before. He looked around the room for the source of the light, and then finally looked up.

There was a projection of the whole galaxy on the walls. Every star was perfectly aligned and each planet in perfect detail. The planets all orbited the sun and the stars twinkled with beauty. He looked down again to see everyone in front of him.

“You guys did all of this for me?” he asked. His previous birthdays had never been this big. Usually just having a cake with some close friends and family. He hadn’t even thought of his birthday this year.

“Of course we did Danny” Jazz said, giving him a hug. “For all you do for this town the least you deserve is a good birthday party.”

“Everybody helped with something” Tucker added, “I made the space projection” he said pointing towards the roof”

“I bought all of the glow sticks and supplies” Sam revealed.

“We helped pick the place and invitation list.” Maddie noted.

“Thank you,” he said, returning the gesture to Jazz and taking a step back. “All of you. I don’t even know how to react. This is amazing!” he said. The people around him watched as he transformed and flew up to the ceiling, marveling at all of the little details. “I mean, look at this! Even the black holes are perfect!” 

“I knew he would go crazy over the space theme.” Sam remarked from down below as Danny kept rambling about how accurate the projection was and everything he liked about it. The music started and soon everyone was up and about, dancing, eating, chatting, and enjoying themselves. There was even a trampoline and a ball pit somewhere off in the corner. 

Danny eventually descended from above to enjoy the rest of his party, immediately being surrounded by gifts and people who wanted to talk to him. He eventually got through every last person and went to explore the rest of his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to think that Danny would have a space, glow-in the-dark themed party so I made one for him. I don’t think I really explained well how the room looks like so I guess just image one of those dome-shaped planetariums and then there being glow sticks basically everywhere on the ground. The trampoline I originally had though of so that whatever kids were there could pretend to fly, but then I realized most of the main cast are teens soo🤷♀️.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t one of my best works and it was really rushed, but maybe sometime in the future I’ll edit this and make it better.


End file.
